Out of The Picture
by Skye-Birdy
Summary: Jackie wonders what Veronica Mars is really like. very minor language


Disclaimer- VM is not mine. sniffle

_Poof! You're a Machiatto!_

You really wish the cute but boring guy would dump that bitchy blonde already. They're the picture perfect high school couple prototype, and it makes you sick. When you're spending your days, on your six thousand dollar bed, you imagine that it sickens the blonde too, mostly because you can't remember the last time you've had a girlfriend you could just sit and share your bitter insights with, and something about the blonde strikes you like she would be that sort of person. Of course, the cute good guy, that you find a little too compelling, has to be her best friend, and you find her just as annoying and perky as before. She hates you, and you toy wih the fact that she might have thing for Wallace, but then you shake out of it. She's just petty, and selfish as hell, and you want nothing to do with her. But she was here first, so being with Wallace means definitely having something to do with her.

You just wish she could be the other bitter girl that you've found out that she actually was, not long before you came here, and you wonder where that girl went.

_She's holding out a flower- A lily. She has a message for you. She says you should have stayed away from her boyfriend. Wait- she has something else to tell us. Something about- infomercials? She says to be happy with your own body. You- don't need the- Mamomax?_

The whole practical joke kind of blew up in your face, and you sort of knew from the minute you asked her for help. When she genuinely looks like she wants to help you, and she gives you this tiny determined smile, as if she's telling you, "Hey, I'm going to solve this case, so you can go on with your life, because you can, better than I have so far."

She's good at what she does. Despite all the obvious hints pointing to Cora, she rules her out quicker than you thought, and suddenly your making plans to "expose" the psychic, and now, even though your not quite sure you want to go through with this, you convince yourself that the bitch deserves it, even though those words in your mind seem cruel for the first time and you feel a pang of guilt when you give the information away, realising that using Lilly would be a harder hit than you originally planned.

_God Veronica. What is your problem? You really can't make up your mind, can you? Just pick one of them. How many guys here do expect to want only you?_

You're kind of sick feeling sorry for the sickly sweet blonde super girl, so you're oddly glad when she pulls you off of Logan, because she's a selfish bitch and you don't need to feel guilty about tricking her, but you're also pissed off, because you can tell that Logan is glad she came over too, for an entirely different reason, and Wallace took her side, and by the time that Veronica's boring as hell boyfriend come over, and he and Logan look awkwardly at eachother, you realise you're thunder's been completely stolen. But you find yourself giving Veronica a break, because you're pretty sure she cares about Wallace more than you do, although it did sting particularly hard when he dumped you as his date.

Later on in the night, you find yourself telling the whole story to Logan and a bottle of Jack Daniels that you're passing back and forth, alone on the beach. Somehow, it's anything but romantic. When you get to the part about not having to feel guilty, he laughs dryly and says that Veronica has a way of making people feel like that, and you almost ask, but then you think better of it. When he drops you off at home, you wonder if heart to hearts with Logan Echolls will be a reoccuring thing, and somehow you seriously doubt it. You're not even sure you belong in this picture anymore. Then you realise that you never did. Because as selfish as Veronica Mars is, she was here first to claim the scene.

And yet, you still desperately want to meet the girl Logan described to you earlier that night on the beach, with a wry smile on his face. The one with a witty comeback for everything, vainly attempting to look tougher than she is, because that girl sounds a lot like you.

A/N: I wrote this because everybody compares Jackie to Lilly, which I agree with, but I find Jackie to be a really flat character, so I thought, why not compare her to Veronica? Anyways, if you love it or hate it, send feedback my way.


End file.
